1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of compositions which may be useful as heat transfer compositions, aerosol propellants, foaming agents, blowing agents, solvents, cleaning agents, carrier fluids, displacement drying agents, buffing abrasion agents, polymerization media, expansion agents for polyolefins and polyurethane, gaseous dielectrics, extinguishing agents, and fire suppression agents in liquid or gaseous form. In particular, the present disclosure relates to compositions which may be useful as heat transfer compositions, such as 2,3,3,3,-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf, or 1234yf) or compositions comprising 2,3-dichloro-1,1,1-trifluoropropane (HCFC-243db or 243db), 2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233xf or 1233xf) or 2-chloro-1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane (HCFC-244bb).
2. Description of Related Art
New environmental regulations have led to the need for new compositions for use in refrigeration, air-conditioning and heat pump apparatus. Low global warming potential compounds are of particular interest.